


The Thirty-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [35]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Thirty-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Thirty-fifth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

Obsenad: 

"Come on, Jim, just once more." 

"Sandburg, you're stalling." 

"No, Jim, I'm horny." 

"You're always horny." 

"Well, yeah, but there's something about moving that just sets me on fire." 

"Really?" 

"Oh, yeah, man. I remember this one time when Naomi decided to move us in the middle of the night. I must have been about 14, and I swear I almost exploded before we got settled again." 

"Sandburg, please don't tell me you were out trolling at 14." 

"No, man, but my hand and arm were sore for a month. So, big guy, how 'bout it?" 

"I don't know, Chief. It might be worth it to make you wait." 

"Jim, do you have death wish?" 

"You're kidding, right? Sandburg? Chief? Blair?" 

Evil laughter echoed through the loft. 

\--end-- 

alee 

* * *

Tidbit #2 

Blair chewed on the pencil, his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose as he read through the chapter of his latest paper he had just finished. He was tired and the letters already started dancing in front of his eyes. With a heavy sigh he put the chapter aside. 

"Jim?" he called out for his lover who was searching the refrigerator for something to eat. 

"Hhhmmm, little pancake?" Jim discovered a bunch of juicy, red carrots. 

Ignoring the sweet talk, Blair threw his pencil on the table. "Do you think you could, uhm, spell-check this chapter for me?" he asked, his eyebrows moving with the plea his impressive eyes made. 

"Spelling-checking? Me?" Jim slowly made his way to the living room where Blair had deployed his books and laptop computer. The Sentinel gestured towards the machine. "Don't you have some kind of sophisticated spell-checker in there?" 

Blair nodded. "Yeah, but it only works if you type a text into the computer." 

"Oh." Jim moved over to the dining table and looked over Blair's shoulder. "Geez, Chief, that's all Greek to me," he admitted after reading the first couple of lines. 

Blair leaned back in his chair and his head connected with Jim's chest who was now standing behind him. "Can't you try? Just...just the basics?" 

"The basics, huh?" Jim pointed to a word on the paper. "Here, that's wrong," he said. 

"What is it?" Blair searched for the error in question. "I don't see anything." 

Jim took the abandoned pencil and wrote: "I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u." 

"Come on, Jim. I'm serious," Blair complained and sighed. "I have to....." 

"Here's another one...," Jim scribbled again. "K-i-s-s-m-e." 

Blair rolled his eyes. "Please, man, this is important." Frustrated he bit off a piece of the carrot Jim was holding in his left hand that rested on his shoulder. "'eed 'o be 'inished to'rrow. man," he chewed watching as Jim marked another paragraph, drawing two little hearts with a "J \+ B" in the middle. 

The detective placed a kiss on Blair's curly head and smiled to himself as another deep sigh escaped Blair's lips. 

"It's full of typos and errors! I _feel_ it," Blair muttered, staring onto the sheet of paper. 

Jim straightened up. "Okay, let's go upstairs." 

"What? Why? Do you have a dictionary or thesaurus there?" Blair's gaze filled with new hope and he stood up at Jim's gentle tug at his arm. 

The older man chuckled. "Oh yeah, and I'll show you the whole alphabet..." 

The End. 

Danny 

* * *

Tidbit #3 

"Blair?" Jim called out as he walked into the loft. "Sweetie? Are you here, poopsie-face?" 

"Jimmy!!" Blair squealed, skipping across the loft floor, giving his lover a dainty peck on the cheek. "You're home, my great big teddy bear! Blairsie- warsie has MISSED his Jimmy-wimmy today! Oh, yes he has!!" he giggled, tickling Jim in the ribs, hopping up and down like the big fuzzy-wuzzy bunny he was. 

"Jimmy missed his Blair-sweetie-yummy SO much today!" Jim cooed, holding out a bouquet of Posies and a heart-shaped box of chocolates to his sweetie-face Blair. 

"For me?!?" Blair gushed, fluttering his eyelashes up at Jim, clasping his hands together beneath his chin, wiggling excitedly. "Oooo, you are just TOO sweet, my precious snookie-face!!" 

"Not as sweet as you, my little honey-dumpling," Jim smiled tenderly. 

"No, YOU'RE sweeter, Jimmy-poo!" Blair giggled insistently. 

"No, YOU my little snuggle-bunny! You're sweeter than all the sugar in the world!" 

Blair giggled, blushing demurely. "You're just so sweet, my big, strong hunkie-wunkie of lovie bear Jim!" 

"So, how was your day, my little jelly-jar of love?" Jim cooed. 

"Jelly-jar!" Blair stopped in mid-bounce, his lower lip quivering as a single tear rolled down his cheek. "What, does this apron make me look fat?" He tugged sadly at the white-frilled, pink gingham checked apron, fingering the strand of pearls around his neck with a trembling finger." You think I'm fat, don't you? Don't you!!" He sniffed loudly, sinking down into a chair by the table, dabbing at his eyes with a lace hanky. "I try so hard to keep trim for you, keep a good home, make you happy...." He whimpered softly, jumping to his feet. "It's Rafe, isn't it?! Oh, I've seen the way you look at him! I give you the best years of my life, and you want to run off with that little tart! Don't you!?" 

"No, honey bunny, Kissie face, lambie-poo, no," Jim started to protest, when he shook suddenly, his whole body convulsing. 

"HA!!" Blair crowed triumphantly, leaping to his feet, pumping his fist in the air. "I win!!" 

"You do not, Sandburg," Jim growled, trying desperately not to laugh. 

"Yes I do! You lost! You were laughing! And I heard you gag on that 'lambiepoo' too," Blair laughed gleefully, doing a small victory dance. "Face it Jim, I win." 

"Okay, okay," Jim sighed, finally letting himself laugh. "But you cheated, Sandburg! What's with the props?" he growled, tugging at the frilly apron and pearls. 

"Oh, like the posies and heart chocolates weren't props. Face it Jim, I win, dinner's on you, and I want LOBSTER!!" Blair laughed, reaching around behind him to undo the apron strings. Jim grinned, wrapping his arms around Blair, pulling him roughly against his chest. 

"I might just make you wear that for awhile," Jim purred teasingly, moving Blair's hands away from the ties around his waist. "The pearls too." 

"Jim, there are several reasons I can't play June Cleaver for you," Blair sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. "One, I don't look good vacuuming in heels, two, I don't think I can get my hair into a coif, and three, since we're both male....." 

"What?" 

"How would I EVER be able to say, 'Jim, I'm worried about the Beaver'?" 

Jenny 

* * *

Tidbit #4 

Obsenad: 

"Shit!" Blair jumped out of bed and ran downstairs, naked. 

Jim realised his arms were empty and looked over the edge to see his lover doing a dance of frustration. 

"What's wrong, Chief?" Jim called down. 

"Missed the tv show I've been wanting to see.....I planned on taping it, but I fell asleep!" Blair stared at the screen, as if willing the show to come back on. 

"Come on, Baby, come back to bed," Jim implored. 

"Okay." Blair sighed and turned off the tv, slowly going back upstairs. 

Snuggling back into his Sentinel's arms where he belonged, he heard Jim murmur, "Ask someone on the list, Blair," 

Smiling, Blair nodded and started to get back up, only to find himself drawn tightly against his life-mate's body, feeling Jim's arousal. 

"Tomorrow, Chief." Jim said, before kissing Blair. 

\--end-- 

Bast 

* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Jim paused midway through the process of unloading the groceries from the crackling brown bag to the kitchen cabinet, and blinked at the small, shrink-wrapped box in his hand. "Seven Moons Ginseng and Apricot Root Essence Infusion? For an Out of Body tea experience?? How'd this get in here?" 

Blair looked up from where he was stashing the fresh vegetables in the crisper. "That was me. Don't you think it sounds cool? I like the funky Aztec-style art-work on the box. I can't wait to try it." 

Ellison rolled his eyes. "You bought some weird, no-name tea because of the pictures on the box? No wonder you're always broke. The perfect impulse consumer." 

Blair bounced up, tossing dark curls out of his eyes. "I did not buy it because of the box, man. I saw an ad for it on TV. It's supposed to free your inner spirit.. and besides, I like apricot. I think I'll put the kettle on right now--" 

Jim stifled the snort of laughter that threatened, and resumed methodically unpacking the grocery items and placing them in neat rows on the cabinet shelves. He felt a familiar blue stare boring into his back, and then suddenly Blair was beside him, digging into the grocery bag himself. "Aha. I _knew_ it, man." He held up a yellow and red box. "Lipton. You always get exactly the same thing. Just because you've been drinking it for thirty years.." 

"Your point, Sandburg? I've been drinking it for thirty years because I like it. I'm not about to switch because some _advertiser_ tells me to." 

"You're in a rut, Jim. Don't you ever want to try new things, have new experiences? You should be more ope--oof." 

The words were cut off as Ellison hooked his index fingers through the belt loops on Blair's jeans, abruptly pulling the younger man against him. His voice was low and deceptively calm. "Just what are you suggesting, Chief?" 

Blue eyes twinkled up at him. "Uhm. Maybe that cup of tea can wait a while, after all." 

fuzzi cat 

* * *

Tidbit #6 

ObSenad: 

"What is it now?" Jim could tell that something was disturbing his guide. "Let me guess, it would be OT on that list you're on?" 

"It's not their fault tvgen is caca, and that 47 changed their repeat slot without saying anything about it. I mean, it's sports and who would even try to tape a show during that, other than at odd hours of the morning?" 

"Go on, get to writing. Um, Blair, just what is the name of that list you're on?" 

"Well..." 

Cynara 

* * *

Tidbit #7 

Obsenad: 

"This is _so_ cool." 

"Huh?" 

"Well, first T'Mar posted a story, and now Merrie-Todd. These great writers from other fandoms are writing stories for our show now." 

"Oh, you mean the woman who writes Due South stuff with the real Ray Vecchio? And the Voyager author? That's great, Chief." 

"Yeah, but it's got me wondering..." 

"What?" 

"Well, are these authors who watched our show all along, or are they discovering it through the internet fan fiction, and..." 

"And what?" 

"And, are they adding us to their regular diet of slash, or are we taking up space from some other poor canonly-undersexed couple?" 

"Hmm, don't know, don't care." 

"Why, Jim? You like those guys, man. Especially-" 

"Yeah, but I still don't care. If it means we get to jump each other's bones a few more times a month than we would have before, I don't care if Ray and Benny have no otters to throw or whatever, or if Chakotay and Paris want to fuck like minks in space and can't. God knows there was a long enough stretch of time when no one on the net was seeing the potential we had, so they can just make it up to us, starting now." 

All speech was suspended in the wake of lip-locks and snuggle-bunnies \- oh, sorry, that's a Mulder/Scully term. Um, mattress-pounding. 

Nadine 

* * *

Tidbit #8 

ObSenad: 

"Damn it, Sandburg, what the hell are you doing down there? You've been at that computer for hours now. Come to bed." 

"I'm trying to find this term, man. I know I didn't make it up, but I've looked in every on-line dictionary I can think of and I can't find it. It's making me crazy." 

Jim rubbed his crotch against the railing, fighting back the hard ache, his erection firing twitches down his legs, the raw impatience driving into his belly. "Crazy is a sentinel whose guide ignores him, Chief. Turn that thing off and get up here." 

Glancing up over his glasses, Blair shook his head. "You are like so spoiled, man. Go on to bed and I'll be with you in a little while. I promise I'll make it worth it." 

"But you said that two hours ago, Chief." 

"Go to bed, Jim. I'm busy. I mean it this time." 

His boxers too tight for comfort, Jim came down the stairs, moving smoothly behind his deliciously tempting partner. As he reached over to close the lap top, the guide voice stopped him cold. "Do that and you'll blow your chances of ever getting blown, Jim." 

Sighing deeply, fully aware of the determined truth behind the words, Jim tried a different approach as he leaned his bare chest against his lover's back. Wrapping his arms around the shoulders, he ignored the shrug away and persisted to lick and kiss along the neck, small groans rumbling through his throat. Busy hands trapped waking nipples, the hard nubs startled, heat rising against eager fingertips. Husky whispers begged and pleaded his blight, "Come on, baby. I need you upstairs. You can do all that research later." His tongue slicked down the lobe and probed the fine edge, each gold ring getting special attention. The heat between his legs urged him harder against the chair. 

Blair's muscles relaxed against him, his lighter moans coupled with panting breaths. "Damn it, Jim. Stop." Hard suckles suddenly brought on a different chorus. "Oh, lord. Yes. God, do that again. Oh, yeah, right there, oh man, who cares about mucklucks anyway?" 

"Fuck mucklucks, Chief. Get your ass upstairs." 

The end 

Grey 

* * *

Tidbit #9 

Obsenad: 

Jim was interrupted in his report-reading by erupting laughter and snorts from his roommate and lover....He looked over and saw Blair doubled over, holding his sides... 

"Blair, what the hell are you laughing about and stop before you damage something I may really need later tonight!" 

Wiping tears from his eyes, Blair responded, still barely able to contain his laughter. 

"Oh, man, you missed it.... <snort>...we are talking major funny here...." 

"Blair, you're watching a stupid sitcom for crying out loud...not our buddy-buddy cop show." 

"I know, I know...but he is soooo like you." 

"Who?" 

"Him, the guy on TV, Will. Watch." 

They watched, Blair laughing, rolling on his back...Jim clearly not _getting_ it. 

As the credits rolled, Jim turned to his beloved (who had stuffed a pillow in his mouth to keep from laughing too loud) and considered sending Blair to a therapist. 

"Blair, I sure didn't see me, but that Grace is definitely you...did you see the way she tried to take over the lof...I mean, the apartment? And those curls?" 

"Yeah, well...if I'm her, and why, by the way, just because I have long hair and wear an earring...then you are definitely him.." 

"Chief, you wear two earrings." 

**"IN THE SAME EAR!"**

"Ok, so let's say you are her, only way more masculine, and I am him, only way more handsome, then why are we here on the couch arguing, when we could be in the bathtub? Together? Wet? Slippery?" 

"Right, let's go. And by the way, I'm prettier." 

Allison 

* * *

Tidbit #10 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" 

Jim's head snapped around and he was halfway off the couch at the sound of his lover's anguished voice. "Chief, are you all right?" 

Blair stormed into the living room and plopped down on the sofa next to the larger man. "Yeah, just frustrated. I usually enjoy surfing the net, but, man, I _hate_ it when I can't find what I want." 

Ellison wrapped a strong arm around the distraught man and pulled him close. "Can I help?" 

"Mmmmm... You don't happen to speak Arabic do you?" 

"Sorry, Chief, don't even know any swear words." 

The smaller man sighed audibly. "Guess I'll have to wait until morning and ask someone in the linguistics department. It's just that I was on a roll... Wait, I _could_ just leave a blank spot in the story and go on." 

"Story, Chief? Are you writing another piece of fanfiction about the two guys we like?" 

Sandburg squirmed from his lover's grasp and headed back toward the study. "Yeah, Jim, I am. Promise I'll read it to you in bed later, but like I said, I'm on a roll." 

Jim just shook his head and smiled, looking forward to bedtime. 

Laura 

* * *

Tidbit #11 

The Ellison Ratings 

"Jim, Jim what's wrong, man? You in a zone? " 

A long low groan. "No, Chief. I just watched this new show...Pfifffer or something. Got me right in the gut. Thought I was going to toss my supper." Looking up into his Guide's concerned eyes. "Don't let me see that show again, ok?" 

Blair leaned over the back of the couch, his arms slipping around Jim's neck. Lips close to the Sentinel's left ear, "How about we make a date for upstairs every Tuesday at this time?" 

Reaching back and pulling the younger man forward to land in his arms, "You got it, babe." 

\--end-- 

MJ 

* * *

Tidbit #12 

Re: A fic continuation of a joke from earlier this summer. Spoilers for non-Sen shows. 

* * *

The lights of the inn were welcome in the darkness and he ran towards its warmth. A cowled figure at the door held out a bony hand and accepted his silver coin. The door swung open and he was immediately engulfed in light and sound. A cacophony... laughing, talking, singing, dancing...the sounds of people, lots and lots of people. He was astonished, where had everyone come from? He hadn't expected this many. Moving into the bar, he searched for a familiar face. He was about to give up hope when someone grabbed his arm and yelled his name. 

"Iolus!" 

He turned to see a huge grin topped by bright blue eyes and a mop of curly hair. He held out an arm in greeting. "Blair! I'd heard you were here." 

"Yeah, for a while now. It's been quite the party." 

"I can tell. Who are all these people?" 

"Mostly just extras from Millennium...the plague, y'know. The place filled up really fast. But we sidekicks have kind of staked out our own corner. C'mon, I'll show you." 

"Is that Angel? I thought he'd been dragged back by now." 

"Yeah, that's him. And no, they're doing a long intro, getting the Slayer resettled before they call on him again. He's happy though, he's been spending a lot of time talking to..." 

"Gabrielle!" 

"Iolus!!!" He suddenly had two arms full of a wiggling, laughing Amazon who was attempting to cover his face in kisses. "By the gods, am I glad to see you!" 

He hugged her tight to him, letting go only when she pulled away, then clasped Angel's arm in greeting. The four then sat down at the table and spent the next few minutes happily discussing the best beer to order. 

After the waitress left, they were quiet for a moment. In the silence, the thing they were specifically _not_ discussing forced itself into the open. He reached for Gabrielle's hand. "She's coming for you. You know that, right?" 

Gabrielle nodded, her eyes closing. "I can feel her, hear her." Her eyes opened again, blazing with anger. "She's gone and done something stupid, too, in order to reach me. Just wait until I get my hands on her." 

He gave her hand a shake. "She loves you." 

Her eyes softened. "Yeah, I know." A pause, then, "And he loves you." 

"Yes. Yes, he does." 

"You're lucky, Iolus," Angel said. "It'll only be a week for you. We've been here the whole summer." 

They all looked at Blair. He stared back at them, a little nonplussed at the open sympathy on their faces. "Hey, don't worry about me, you guys. Jim's just has to hunt down Meano Deano, and bam! I'm outta here faster than you can say 'mid-season replacement'." 

They all laughed, then Gabrielle jumped to her feet. "Hey, it's 'One Week'! I love this song! Who wants to dance?" 

And the party raged on... 

\--finis-- 

Taya 

* * *

Tidbit #13 

"Damn, damn, damn!" 

Jim lowered the newspaper to stare at his distressed lover. 

"What's the problem, Chief?" Blair's answer was a low growl from the dining table. "Babe?" 

"This really sucks, man," Blair muttered, thrusting his fingers into his hair and giving the curly strands a hard yank. "I got three more of those damn 'Mail Delivery Failure' messages from geocities." 

"Did you remember to download your email first before attempting...." 

"Yes, Jim. I know all that." Blair glared at the big detective. "I _do_ all that. I still get these damn 'Relaying Denied: Authenticate with POP first' messages. I _did_ authenticate the POP. _Four_ times!" 

"I don't know, Chief." Tossing the newspaper aside, Jim stood and walked over to where Blair was sitting. "Why don't you just find another email account?" 

Blair snorted. "But which one? I've heard bad things about a lot of them." 

Jim placed his hands on the smaller man's tense shoulders. "Ask about it on one of your mailing lists. I'm sure there will be someone who uses an email service that they like." 

"It's got to be free," Blair muttered, eyes drifting closed as Jim's massaging hands relaxed him. "I already have a couple of ISP's I pay for. One I use just for....oh, man, that feels good." He shifted in his chair, back arching, chest pressing closer to the large hands that were now massaging his nipples. 

"One you keep for university-related stuff," Jim whispered against his lover's neck, continuing Blair's aborted sentence. 

"Yeah," Blair sighed, tilting his head to the side and back at the insistence of Jim's roving lips. 

"Ask about free email accounts that work good, and then you can ask Ann to switch you over." 

"Yeah," came the husky whisper. "Later," Blair moaned as Jim's fingers slid across his stomach just above the waistband of his boxers. "God, Jim, I'm so easy for you." 

The large hand moved lower. "Actually, Babe, you are quite hard for me." 

Sharon G. 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #35.

 


End file.
